Il mistero di Lugia
by Ya-chan1
Summary: Una nuova storia sulla coppia AAML (scusate non sono brava nei riassunti)
1. Default Chapter

IL MISTERO DI LUGIA

Ash e company stanno attraversando il territorio di Jotho.

Sembrava andare tutto bene, finché i soliti due turbarono la quiete. Misty e Ash erano alla loro ennesima discussione. 

Ash non ne poteva più dei continui rimproveri di Misty e di sentirsi continuamente rinfacciarsi della bici distrutta. 

Misty non ne poteva più dell'arroganza di Ash, che credeva di essere migliore a tutti.

Il povero Brock era invece disperato a ogni loro discussione, mentre Tracey era intento a disegnare la scena della litigata con aria allegra.

Tracey: Che divertenti!- commentò divertito.

Brock: Come fai a trovare divertenti questi due?- chiese disperato- Io non li sopporto più! E' mai possibile che ad ogni sciocchezza devono rimbeccarsi?

Tracey: Eh, eh.

Misty: Ash sei uno sciocco!

Ash: E tu una incapace!

Misty: Che cosa?! Ma chi ti credi di essere?

Ash: Di certo sono più in gamba di te! Non ricordi quante volte ti ho battuto?

Misty: Grr! Fortuna sfacciata!

Brock: Okey, adesso fatela finita!- li divise- Siamo arrivati a Keart. 

Ash: Bene, un'altra medaglia mi aspetta!- disse eccitato.

Misty: Illuso!- disse con ironia. 

Il gruppetto entrò nel centro Pokèmon di Keart.

Tracey: Buongiorno infermiera Joy!

Joy: Salve! Posso esservi utile?

Brock: Sii! Che ne dici di scambiarci gli indirizzi?…Ahi!

Misty: Sempre il solito- lo trascina lontano per l'orecchio.

Ash: Ho portato i miei Pokèmon per fargli fare un controllo.

Joy: Bene, dammi pure. Ci impiegherò pochi minuti- e si allontanò.

Ash: Dove si troverà la palestra?

Tracey: Uhm, è qui vicino- gli indicò con un dito una via della cartina.

Brock: Però sarà meglio che tu ci vada un altro giorno, adesso sarà chiusa per festività.

Ash: Okey.

Joy: Eccomi di ritorno. I tuoi Pokèmon stanno bene.

Ash: Grazie, infermiera Joy- prese le sue Pokèball- Come va Pikachu? Ti senti meglio?

Pikachu: Pika! (si!)

Joy: Siete venuti per sfidare il capopalestra?

Ash: Si.

Joy: La palestra è chiusa, ma aprirà dopodomani. Nel frattempo potete fermarvi qui.

Misty: Grazie Joy.

Joy: Ah, già che ci siete, perché non partecipate alla festa, che viene tenuta alla villa Tommasi?

Misty: Uhao, una festa?

Joy: Si, si tiene stasera. Siete invitati anche voi.

Brock: Bene, ci saremo!

Joy: Oh, già. Per la festa è di rigore l'abito elegante. Ma non preoccupatevi, c'è una sala dove troverete gli abiti che potrete indossare per la festa.

Tracey: La ringraziamo Joy. Andiamo ragazzi?

Ash: Si.

Joy: Aspettate, vengo anch'io con voi. Ci penserà il mio Pokèmon a sostituirmi- si tolse il grembiule.

Brock: Magnifico!

Il gruppetto raggiunse la villa e i maschi andarono nella sala riservata per loro, mentre Misty e Joy andarono nella sala per le femmine.

Ash: Oh, quanti abiti!- disse sorpreso- Non ho mai partecipato a feste così eleganti.

Tracey: Eh, chissà quanta gente.

Brock: Su, incominciamo a cambiarci.

Nel frattempo Misty e Joy stavano scegliendosi un vestito per la festa.

Misty: Occavoli! Non ho mai partecipato a simili feste e non so come comportarmi.

Joy: Eh, eh. Non avere paura. Comportati naturalmente.

Misty: Mh…non so come vestirmi.

Joy: Io ti consiglio questo vestito, ti sta d'incanto!- gli mostra un vestito azzurro.

Togepi: Prri! (Sono d'accordo!)

Misty: Dici? Okey, metto questo.

Joy: E' da tempo, che viaggiate voi?

Misty: Si, credo ormai da tre anni.

Joy: Quindi siete molto amici.

Misty: Si.

Poco più tardi Ash, Brock e Tracey erano già fuori dal camerino e stavano aspettando le ragazze.

In quel momento arrivarono Misty e Joy.

Ash rimase incantato a guardare Misty, non credeva che stesse così bene con dei vestiti eleganti, le davano un'aria più matura.

Misty: Ciao ragazzi!- salutò.

Tracey: Ciao! Come siete carine!

Misty e Joy: Grazie!

Brock: Bene, tuffiamoci nella festa.

In pochi minuti, il gruppetto si addentrò perfettamente nella festa.

Brock faceva il cascamorto con ogni ragazza. Tracey osservava affascinato i Pokèmon degli invitati. Joy e Ash stavano mangiando e Misty era attorniata da un gruppetto di ragazzi, con cui chiacchierava allegramente.

Joy: Ti piace, eh?

Ash: Come?

Joy: Mi riferisco a Misty…non hai smesso di guardarla, per tutta la serata.

Ash: Non è vero!- arrossì.

Joy: Eh, perché te la prendi così tanto? Forse vorresti essere tu, quello vicino a lei, vero?

Ash: No, non mi interessa!- sbuffò.

Joy: Misty si è ambientata subito, anche se all'inizio era timorosa. Sembra quasi che sia abituata a queste feste.

Ash osservò Misty, che continuava a chiacchierare con quel gruppetto di ragazzi. Sembrava che tutti gli altri, non esistessero per lei.

Misty: Ma và, cosa dici Bernard!- sorrise divertita.

Bernard: E' la verità, ti dico. L' ho visto io- insistette.

Julian: Già, come l'altra volta!- rise- Pensa che ha scambiato una roccia per un mostro!

Bernard: Che ci posso fare se era ricoperta di erba!

Il gruppetto rise.

"Che strano- pensò Ash- "E' la prima volta che vedo Misty così allegra. Di solito è sempre arrabbiata per qualcosa, soprattutto con me"

Joy: Tutto bene Ash?

Ash: Ah, si.

Pikachu: Pikaa (a me non sembra).

Ash: Tutto okey- insistette e continuò mangiare, mentre continuava a fissare l'immagine di Misty, che rideva allegramente insieme a quei ragazzi.

"Come mai mi sento così strano?"- si chiese Ash- "E' la prima volta che provo questa sensazione…che sarà? Mi sembra che Misty si trovi molto a suo agio con quel gruppetto, che con noi. Del resto Misty mi segue solo per la bici, forse non si è mai trovata bene insieme a noi, con me"- il suo volto si fece triste e si girò verso Misty.

Misty si era staccata dal gruppetto e stava conversando con uno di quei ragazzi. Parlavano così spontaneamente, che sembravano amici da tempo e soprattutto formavano una bella coppia.

La festa proseguì e Misty si allontanò da loro e si diresse dai suoi amici.

Misty: Ciao- salutò.

Joy: Ciao, ti stai divertendo, eh?

Misty: Eh-eh- rise imbarazzata- si, direi.

Ash: Diciamo pure che ti trovi a tuo agio!- disse ironico.

Misty: Mh? C'è qualcosa che non va, Ash?

Ash: No, va tutto bene!

Misty: Allora perché mi tieni il muso? Cosa ti ho fatto?

Joy: Io tolgo il disturbo- e si diresse da un'altra parte.

Ash: Niente…è solo che…

Misty: Che?

Ash: Oh, mi vuoi lasciare in pace?! Non capisco perché sei ancora qui, è forse per la bici? Mi hai seguito solo per la tua bici?- scattò di rabbia.

Misty: Beh, si…-ammise, un po' sorpresa, dal cambio di umore di Ash.

Ash: Beh, perseguitandomi, non ricaverai niente. Un giorno te la ripagherò, quindi è inutile che tu stia qui!- gridò.

Misty: Ma che stai dicendo Ash?- disse intristita.

Ash: Oh, certo. Tu ti trovi bene, insieme a quel ragazzo. Certo, lui è il tipo ideale per te. Riesce a sopportarti. Cosa che non riesco a fare io, invece!

Misty: Ash! Smettila!

Ash: No, voglio mettere in chiaro, che non c'è bisogno che tu ci segua. Ti ripagherò io, il costo della bicicletta, un giorno. Quindi sei libera di andartene!

Misty: E' questo che vuoi? Vuoi che me ne vada? Ti dà così fastidio la mia presenza? Beh, se la metti così farò come dici tu! Me ne vado!- disse seria.

Ash: Bene!

Misty: Tanto, ho già capito che non hai bisogno di me, sai cavartela da solo!

Ash: Certo!

Misty: Che sciocca che sono stata. Potevo farne a meno, di carpire informazioni dal capopalestra- disse triste.

Ash: Che? Quel ragazzo che stava con te, è il capopalestra?- chiese sorpreso.

Misty: Si, ho cercato di scoprire qualcosa in più, per aiutarti nell'incontro, ma a quanto vedo non ne hai bisogno. Agisci sempre di testa tua!

Ash: Misty.

Misty: Unf, vado a dormire!- e uscì dalla villa di fretta.

Ash: Misty, aspetta!- ma ormai era troppo tardi e Misty non la si vedeva più- accidenti, che cavolo ho combinato?

Brock: Ash, perché Misty se ne andata?- chiese l'amico, che aveva assistito alla scena.

Ash: Ehm, abbiamo litigato.

Brock: E per che cosa?

Ash: Ecco…non lo so, mi sono arrabbiato con lei e le ho detto, che era libera di andarsene quando voleva. 

Brock: Che?! Ash, ma sei impazzito? Misty è una nostra amica! Non puoi lasciarla andare così!

Ash: Beh, credo che non abbia preso sul serio questa litigata e domani tutti ci avremmo messo già una pietra sopra- disse speranzoso, ma con un po' di timore.

Brock: Lo spero.

Verso sera tutti stavano dormendo, ma Misty nel sogno era perseguitata da una voce che la chiamava, intorno a sé c'era dell'acqua e un isola. Poi sentì un verso che la chiamava, cercava di raggiungerla, ma si svegliò di colpo. Non era ancora mattino, ma Misty scese dal letto di fretta e preparò la sua borsa. Togepi era ancora addormentato. Misty prese un foglio e ci scrisse, infine diede un ultimo sguardo ai suoi amici e uscì in silenzio dalla stanza.

"Scusatemi, ma devo andare. E' importante!"- pensò Misty mentre si allontanava sempre più.

FINE 1 CAP.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Questo è il primo capitolo, di una vecchia fiction che avevo scritto tempo fa. Spero che vi piaccia. I prossimi capitoli, li metterò on- line al più presto possibile.

L' ho scritta in modo diverso, da come di solito scrivo le fiction…^_^'

By Ya-chan


	2. Cap 2

IL MISTERO DI LUGIA

Ash stava ancora dormendo e stava sognando Misty. Misty era davanti a lui e lo fissava. Ash si avvicinò a Misty, ma lei voltò le spalle e si allontanò fino a scomparire. Ash cercò disperatamente di raggiungerla chiamandola, ma si svegliò.

"Accidenti, che incubo!"- si strofinò gli occhi- "Più tardi chiederò scusa a Misty, così tutto si risolverà".

Ormai era quasi mattina. Cercò di riaddormentarsi, ma notò che Misty non era più nel suo letto.

Ash: Misty? Misty! Dove sei?- cercò, disperato.

Brock: Mh? Che succede?- chiese l'amico, che si era svegliato dal chiasso.

Ash: Misty non c'è!

Tracey: Come? E dove è andata?

Ash: Non lo so…

Brock: C'è un foglio sul comodino!- lesse- "Scusatemi ragazzi, ma devo andarmene. Mi dispiace non avervi potuto salutare, ma ero di fretta. Non posso spiegarvi il motivo del mio gesto, ma forse un giorno capirete. Grazie per i bei momenti passati con voi. Spero che mi possiate perdonare. Ciao da Misty".

Tracey: Occavoli. Se n'è andata sul serio. Ma perché?

Brock: Non è per la litigata di ieri, Ash?

Ash: Ma non credo, di solito non prendiamo mai sul serio ciò che ci diciamo. Però…

Brock: Però?

Ash: Ho l'impressione di aver esagerato. Forse se n'è davvero andata per colpa mia, sono stato io a dirle di andarsene- disse triste.

Tracey: E adesso come facciamo a ritrovarla? Chissà dove sarà ora.

Pikachu: Piii (mi manca).

Brock: Credo che per il momento, non possiamo fare niente, purtroppo. Andiamo a mangiare, penseremo poi a come rintracciarla, ammesso che lei voglia ancora tornare da noi.

I tre uscirono dalla stanza e andarono a mangiare.

Tracey: Ma come Ash! Di solito hai una fame incredibile, invece oggi non hai toccato cibo. 

Ash: Non ho fame- disse con voce bassa.

Brock: Ti capisco, anche a me è passato l'appetito pensando a Misty. Però se non mangi, non sarai in forza per batterti con il capopalestra.

Ash: Già…il capopalestra- Ash pensò alla litigata che aveva avuto con Misty, proprio per quel motivo- Scusate, io torno in stanza- e si alzò dalla tavola.

Tracey: Va bene Ash. Ti aspettiamo più tardi.

Ash se ne andò silenzioso in stanza e rilesse la lettera lasciata da Misty. Più ci pensava più si sentiva male. Aveva rovinato la loro amicizia per una sciocchezza, per un litigio senza senso…o l'aveva?

In quel momento Misty aveva raggiunto la città di Sereandocity, una città vicino al mare pieno di pescherecci.

Misty: Bene, sono arrivata. Per prima cosa andrò al bar di Joe.

Misty entrò in un bar tipico di una volta. La gente, nella maggior parte pescatori, erano ai tavoli o al banco a bere e parlare.

"E' rimasto tutto come una volta"- pensò sollevata Misty. E si sedette al banco. Un uomo che stava servendo ai clienti, si avvicina a lei.

Joe: Buongiorno, desidera? Oh…ma tu sei…!

Misty: Ciao, vedo che mi hai riconosciuta- sorrise.

Joe: E come non potrei! Ehi, ragazzi! E' ritornata la piccola Misty!- disse agli altri clienti.

Sam: Come? Misty! Quanto tempo!

Ken: Ehilà, piccola Misty!

Misty: Ciao a tutti. Ehm, non sono più così piccola- disse imbarazzata.

Joe: Eh, eh, ma per noi lo rimarrai sempre- sorrise.

Gianni: Ehi, ormai te ne devi fare una ragione, Joe. Misty è cresciuta ed è diventata una bella ragazza. 

Joe: Hai ragione. A proposito, come sta tuo padre?

Misty: Ehm, non c'è più da tempo- disse triste.

Joe: Oh, mi dispiace! Non lo sapevo! Scusa!

Misty: Non preoccuparti- tornò serena.

Joe: Qual vento ti porta da queste parti?

Misty: Ecco io…sono stata chiamata…ma a proposito, perché c'è così tanto fermento in giro?

Joe: Non lo sapevi?

Misty: Cosa?

Joe: Ehm, sembra che il protettore del mare, abbia attaccato molte imbarcazioni al largo.

Misty: Come?! Ma non è possibile!

Joe: E' quello che credevamo anche noi all'inizio, ma poi ha incominciato a sfasciare tutte le imbarcazioni, che si avvicinavano verso un punto e rapiva i bambini a bordo.

Misty: Non ci credo! Lui non può aver fatto una cosa simile, lui adora i bambini!

Joe: E invece è così da un bel po', purtroppo. E poi sei tu l'unica che l'abbia visto da vicino, nessuno si è mai accertato se fosse pericoloso. La gente ha paura di lasciare in giro i propri bambini, per non farseli rapire dal mostro marino, così come l' hanno chiamato.

Misty: Ma ciò è assurdo! Devo andare a verificare!- si alzò dalla sedia.

Joe: Aspetta, non troverai nessun traghettatore, disposto ad accompagnarti. Tutti hanno paura e la polizia ha vietato ai cittadini di andare a mare aperto. 

Misty: Ma non posso lasciare così le cose! 

Joe: Purtroppo la gente è stanca di questa situazione e un giorno di questi si riuniranno per affrontare il mostro.

Misty: Non possono farlo! Lui non farebbe mai del male, ne sono sicura!

Joe: Non posso farci niente.

Misty: Accidenti, non mi resta che andare di nascosto!

Joe: Aspetta, forse c'è un modo!

Misty: Davvero?

Joe: Ti ricordi di David?

Misty: Si.

Joe: Beh, credo che lui sia l'unico di aiutarti e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te.

Misty: Bene! E' sempre al porto, no?

Joe: Si, lo riconoscerai subito, non è cambiato. Ciao e buona fortuna!

Misty: Grazie Joe, ciao a tutti!

Misty corse al porto e riconobbe subito David, un uomo dai capelli biondi.

Misty: David!

David: Mh? Misty! La piccola Misty!

Misty: Eh, eh! Come va?

David: Non tanto bene, ma tu perchè sei qui? Sei con tuo padre?

Misty: No, mio padre non c'è più.

David: Oh, scusa. E da quando?

Misty: Dopo l'ultima volta che siamo venuti.

David: Capisco.

Misty: David, so che mi considererai una pazza, ma ho bisogno che tu mi porti al largo, dove sono avvenute le scomparse dei bambini.

David: Mi dispiace, ma la polizia mi ha proibito di andare in mare aperto.

Misty: Ma è importante! Devo andare!- lo supplicò.

David: Ehm, non so...se mi scoprono sono spacciato.

Misty: Non preoccuparti, ci andrò io sola, basta che m'impresti il tuo traghettatore.

David: Ma non posso lasciarti andare da sola…è troppo pericoloso, anche per te.

Misty: Suvvia David, non è la prima volta, che vado da sola!

David: Lo so, però…

L'attenzione dei due fu catturata da un gruppo di giornalisti, che stavano intervistando alcuni paesani.

David: Unf, la notizia ha fatto il giro del mondo. I giornalisti non ci lasciano tregua, vogliono a tutti i costi il loro scoop. Chi non vorrebbe vedere da vicino il mostro marino?- aggiunse con ironia.

Misty: Beh, allora che ne dici David, mi lasci andare?

David: Mà, non saprei…però se dico di no, sono sicura che tu andresti comunque.

Misty: Si.

Nel frattempo al centro Pokèmon di Keart, Ash si era appena alzato dal letto, Brock stava chiacchierando con l'infermiera Joy e Tracey stava guardando un programma alla tivù.

Tracey: Finalmente sei uscito dalla stanza- disse Tracey.

Ash: Uhm…devo essere addormentato. Che stai guardando?

Tracey: Oh, un documentario sui Pokèmon. E' interessante, peccato che sia già finito. Adesso dà il notiziario.

Ash: Beh, io vado fuori…

Tracey: Va bene…

Buongiorno a tutti voi, io sono Sally e mi trovo a Sereandocity. Da alcune settimane un mostro marino, creduto sacro dagli abitanti, appare al largo del mare, distruggendo imbarcazioni e rapendo bambini. Il corpo di polizia non sa al momento come agire, ma è stato proibito alle imbarcazioni di allontanarsi, per sicurezza. Abbiamo appena intervistato alcuni degli abitanti sconvolti da questo pericolo disse la giornalista, poi si avvicinò ad un altro signore, vicino al porto Mi scusi, sa dirmi qualcosa di più su questo mistero?

Tracey guardò assorto, ma si accorse delle persone che stavano lì in fondo, dietro alla giornalista.

Tracey: Cosa? Ash, Brock, presto venite!- li chiamò.

Ash: Che succede?

Tracey: Guardate là in fondo allo schermo, non notate niente di familiare, in quella ragazza?

Brock: Ma…è Misty!

Ash: Hai ragione, che ci fa lì?

Tracey: Non lo so, guardate sta parlando con quel signore! Non si è accorta della presenza della telecamera.

Brock: Chissà di che stanno parlando.

A Pallet Town…

Delia: Allora le è piaciuto il pranzo prof. Oak?

Prof. Oak: Delizioso, come al solito- disse soddisfatto.

Mr. Mime: Meee! (Padrona!)

Delia: Che succede, Mr. Mime?

Mr. Mime: Meeee!(Guardi la tivù!)

Prof. Oak: Ti sta indicando la televisione, Delia.

Delia: Mh? C'è solo il telegiornale. Oh, ma lei…!

Prof. Oak: Già, assomiglia a Misty.

Delia: E' Misty! Ma che ci fa lì? E gli altri?

Prof. Oak: Il mio collega mi aveva nominato del problema di Sereandocity…sembra che un Pokèmon leggendario mai visto, abbia attaccato la gente e rapito i loro bambini.

Delia: Ma è terribile! 

Prof. Oak: Sarà meglio, che vada anch'io lì. La situazione si sta mettendo troppo rischiosa.

Delia: Chissà perché Misty è lì. Dove saranno mio figlio e i suoi amici?

Prof. Oak: Mi avevano accennato, che sarebbero andati a Keart, chissà che siano ancora lì. Proverò a contattarli.

Nello stesso tempo a Sereandocity…

Misty: Allora David?

David: Okey, lo sai che non posso rifiutarti un favore. Ma a patto che tu stia attenta, a non cacciarti nei guai.

Misty: Okey!

David: Un'altra cosa, all'interno del traghettatore c'è una radio trasmittente, ci terremo in contatto attraverso quella. Se sei in difficoltà basta che mi chiami, ti darò le coordinate per raggiungere il luogo.

Misty: Magnifico!- saltò sul traghettatore- Acqua in bocca, mi raccomando!

David: Sii prudente, so che tu sei l'unica in grado di risolvere questo mistero. Ciao!

Misty: Ciao!- azionò il traghettatore e si allontanò approfittando della nebbia.

A Keart…

Brock: Non la si vede più, sembra che sia sparita tra la nebbia.

Ash: Ma perché è andata lì?

Tracey: Non lo sai Ash?

Ash: No, però non ho intenzione di rimanere con le mani in mano, vado a Sereandocity!

Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Vengo anch'io!)

Brock: Aspetta Ash, per arrivare a Sereandocity ci impiegheresti troppo tempo a piedi.

Ash: E allora come faccio?

Tracey: C'è un pulman che fa il tragitto tra Keart e Sereandocity. Prenderemo quello.  

Ash: Va bene.

Infermiera Joy: Ash, c'è qualcuno che ti vuole al videocitofono.

Ash: Mh? A Buongiorno prof. Oak!

Prof Oak: Ash, sei ancora qui, allora. Gli altri?

Brock: Siamo qui.

Tracey: Buongiorno professore!

Ash: Misty non c'è.

Prof. Oak: Lo so, ho visto il notiziario. Non sapete perché si trovi lì?

Ash: No, non ci ha detto niente.

Prof. Oak: Beh, io tra poco andrò a Sereandocity, a controllare la situazione che sta peggiorando.

Ash: Anche noi ci stiamo per andare.

Prof. Oak: Bene, ci vediamo lì allora, ma state attenti! Non andate in mare, è troppo pericoloso.

Ash: Okey, arrivederci.

Delia: Ash, mi spieghi perchè Misty, si trova sola in un posto così pericoloso?- s'intromise la madre.

Ash: Ehm, è una lunga storia, mamma.

Delia: Spero che tu non abbia litigato, con lei.

Ash: Non preoccuparti, adesso la raggiungiamo. Ciao!

FINE 2 CAP.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ed ecco il secondo capitolo.

Tranquilli, ancora due capitoli ed è terminata (^-^'), ammesso che non suddivida la fiction in più parti…

Naturalmente, è scritta un po' male…però ho preferito non cambiare la storia più di tanto. Spero che vi piaccia comunque. ^_^' 

Ciao, ciao!

By Ya-chan


	3. cap 3

IL MISTERO DI LUGIA

CAP.3

Nel frattanto Misty si trova in mare.

Misty: Uhm, dovrei essere quasi arrivata.

Togepi: Prii, pri? (Dove sono gli altri?)

Misty: Ah, Togepi, ti sei svegliato?

Togepi: Pri (si)

Misty: Ash e gli altri sono lontani adesso…- disse con un po' di malinconia.

Togepi: Toge…(mi mancano…)

Misty: Anche a me Togepi, ma adesso devo occuparmi di un'altra cosa- prende la radiolina- Pronto David? Ci sei?

David: Si, Misty. Ti sento forte e chiaro. Ancora qualche minuto e dovresti essere arrivata.

Misty: Si…oh, ci sono delle assi che galleggiano…

David: Saranno delle imbarcazioni distrutte.

Misty: Hai ragione. 

Togepi: Prri? (Che succede?)

Misty: Il mare si sta agitando.

David: E il cielo com'è?

Misty: Scuro…la nebbia si sta diradando…

Togepi: Prrri?! (Che cos'è quello?!)

Misty: Cosa?

L'acqua si mosse e sbucò nella nebbia un essere nero.

Misty: Ihhh! Ma che cos'è?!

David: Cosa? Non ti sento bene! Ci sono delle interferenze!

Misty: David? David, mi ascolti? Qualcosa di strano è sbucato dall'acqua, è gigantesco!

David: Allontanati, presto!

Misty: Ahhh!

Il collegamento si interrompe.

David: Misty? Misty! Mi senti? Misty!- insistette con la radiolina, ma non si sentì più niente- Accidenti, speriamo che non sia successo niente!

Poco più in là, arrivarono Ash, Brock e Tracey.

Ash: E adesso come la troviamo?- chiese smarrito.

Brock: Proviamo a chiedere in quel bar, magari l' hanno vista.

Tracey: Ottima idea, entriamo.

Ash: Scusate, avete visto per caso una ragazzina, con capelli arancione e occhi azzurri, aggirarsi qui intorno?

Joe: Mh? Ne vedo tante di persone. Hai una foto?

Ash: Eh, credo di si- fruga nel suo zaino- Eccola- gli mostrò la foto di gruppo, che avevano fatto in occasione della festa dei Pokèmon.

Joe: Ah, ma certo! Si tratta della piccola Misty!- disse sorridendo.

Brock: La conosce?

Joe: Ma certo! Più volte è venuta qui con la sua famiglia. Ma perché la cercate?

Tracey: Siamo suoi amici, è ancora qui?

Joe: Non credo. Mi ha parlato che doveva andare a controllare al largo e io gli ho consigliato di andare da David.

Brock: Dove lo possiamo trovare?

Joe: Al porto. E' di là.

Ash: Grazie! Arrivederci.

Brock: Mi domando per quale motivo voleva andare in mare…

Tracey: Eccoci al porto. Come lo facciamo a trovare, in tutta questa confusione di giornalisti?

Ash: Guardate, quell'uomo là in fondo, è identico a quello con cui parlava Misty.

Tracey: Hai ragione, andiamo.

Brock: Scusi signore, lei è David? 

David: Si, perché? Se è per qualche intervista, smammate!

Brock: No, siamo venuti a chiederle dove si trova Misty, lei la conosce?

David: Misty? Certo. Cosa volete da lei?

Ash: Dovremo parlarle, dov'è?

David: Ehm, è andata in mare.

Brock: Cosa? L' ha lasciata andare?

David: Si. Ha insistito tanto. E poi ci tenevamo in contatto con la radiolina…però adesso non ricevo più sue notizie, forse gli è successo qualcosa.

Tracey: Perché è voluta andare?

Ash: Devo raggiungerla!

Tracey: Ash, il professore ha detto di non andare.

Ash: Forse Misty è in pericolo, non posso rimanere qui.

Brock: Ma come faremo? La polizia ha bloccato tutte le barche.

Ash: Già…

David: Aspettate, sono responsabile io di Misty, quindi chiederò a un mio amico di imprestarmi il suo traghetto.

Ash: Bene!

David: Solo un attimo- si allontana e parla con un altro uomo. Pochi minuti dopo ritorna da loro- Tutto okey, posso usare la sua barca.

Ash: Vengo anch'io!

David: No, è pericoloso!

Ash: Insisto, non mi va di rimanere qui.

David: E va bene. Salta su.

Brock: Vengo anch'io con voi.

Tracey: Io rimango qui, ad aspettare il prof. Oak. Buona fortuna, ragazzi!

Ash: Ciao!

Allo stesso tempo, in una località sconosciuta…

Togepi: Prii! (Svegliati!)

Misty: Mh?- si sveglia- Che succede?- si guarda intorno- Ehi, perché sono legata?!

Butch: Ah, ah! Finalmente ti sei svegliata mocciosa! 

Misty: Ma chi siete?

Cassid: Ma come? Non ci riconosci? Siamo il Team Rocket! Io sono Cassid…

Butch: E io Butch!

Misty: Voi due? Che ci fate qui?

Cassid: Veramente, è quello che dovremmo chiederlo a te. Come mai ti aggiravi da queste parti?

Misty: Unf, allora siete voi i rapitori di bambini!

Butch: Uh, che parolona grossa! Diciamo che abbiamo solamente sequestrato, per un periodo, i bambini.

Misty: Dove si trovano?

Cassid: Eh, guardati intorno.

Misty: Eh?- la luce si accese nella sala, era gremita di bambini legati- Maledetti, che intenzioni avete? E perché avete scaricato la colpa sul Pokèmon leggendario?!

Cassid: Eh, eh. Già, è stata un'ottima soluzione per i nostri piani. Abbiamo imprigionato Lugia e lo abbiamo soggiogato ai nostri voleri. Grazie a lui spaventiamo chiunque si avvicina da queste parti e non ritornano più. Così noi possiamo lavorare in tranquillità in quest'isola sconosciuta.

Misty: Allora è per questo.

Butch: Il capo sarà contento, dopo i tanti fallimenti di Jessica e James.

Cassid: Già, sono dei fannulloni e degli incapaci.

Misty: Tz! Non credete di averla vinta, arriveranno i soccorsi e per voi sarà finita!

Butch: Ah, ah! In quel caso ci penserà Lugia ad allontanarli.

Cassid: E comunque non ci potranno fare niente, finché teniamo in ostaggio i bambini.  
  


Butch: Adesso andiamo Cassid, abbiamo da fare.

Cassid: Si, arrivo.

Chiusero a chiave la stanza. Regnò il silenzio. Misty cercò di slegarsi, ma il nodo era troppo stretto.

Misty: Accidenti! Come faccio adesso? Devo avvisare David prima che sia troppo tardi!

Togepi: Pri, pri. (Oh, la corda mi si è sciolta via)

Misty: Bravo, Togepi! Cerca di liberarmi adesso.

Togepi: Prri! (Al lavoro!)

Misty: Così…bravo…okey, ci sei riuscito!

Togepi: Prii! (Modestamente!)

Misty: Dobbiamo uscire, ma la porta è chiusa a chiave dall'esterno. Non c'è nemmeno una finestra!

Bambino: C'è un'uscita- disse un bambino, all'improvviso.

Misty: Ti sei svegliato?

Bambino: Si. Ho sentito quello che dicevate. Se tu riuscissi ad uscire, potresti salvarci, vero?

Misty: Si. Sai che cosa vogliono i due?

Bambino: Questa isola contiene un potente cristallo, che esaudisce i desideri della persone. Lugia proteggeva quest'isola, ma all'improvviso sono arrivati loro e l' hanno immobilizzato.

Misty: Adesso capisco.

Bambino: Vedi quella botola? Porta ad una conduttura, che conduce al mare.

Misty: Fantastico, grazie. Tornerò per salvarvi, contateci. Aspettatemi.

Bambino: Va bene.

Misty entrò nella botola, che era un po' stretta, ma riuscì comunque a percorrerla tutta.

"Una volta fuori, devo pensare a come avvisare David. Non ho nemmeno idea di dove si trovi quest'isola"- pensò Misty- "Se solo ci fossero i miei amici…no, non è il momento di pensare a questo! Loro sono lontani e io devo sapermela arrangiare! Oh, una luce, sono arrivata all'uscita!"

Togepi: Prri! (Che bello!)

Misty: Uhm…mi trovo in una spiaggia…chissà come…

Togepi: Pri, pri! (Ehi, padroncina! Guarda là!)

Misty: Che c'è Togepi? Oh, ma è il traghetto di David! E' messo un po' male, ma chissà se funziona la radio…

Più in là, David, Ash e Brock erano su un altro traghetto e stavano andando verso il punto in cui Misty aveva smesso di parlare.

David: Siete amici di Misty, vero?

Brock: Si.

Ash: David, sai perché Misty ha insisto così tanto ad andare?

David: Davvero non lo sapete?

Brock: No, non ci ha mai raccontato niente.

David: Eh, è una lunga storia…dovete sapere che quando Misty era piccola, con la sua famiglia venivano spesso qui a Sereandocity per pescare. Misty era molto affezionata a suo padre e insieme andavano alla ricerca di Pokèmon d'acqua. Un giorno durante una burrasca, Misty scomparve in mare.  L'abbiamo cercata dappertutto, poi dopo qualche ora tornò lei a riva, sana salva. Diceva che l'aveva salvata un Pokèmon bianco e azzurro. Nessuno le credette, ma la sua descrizione combaciava con un Pokèmon leggendario, che da tempo sorvegliava il mare. Era il nostro protettore del mare. Misty continuò ad incontrarsi con questo Pokèmon, di nascosto. Diceva che gli adulti non potevano vederlo, perché hanno perso la voglia di sognare. Lei era l'unica a sentire il richiamo del Pokèmon. Poi un giorno Misty e la sua famiglia non tornarono più, a quanto so è perché il padre di Misty morì.

Brock: Oh. Non lo sapevamo. Misty di solito, non parla molto di sé. Mi dispiace per lei.

Pikachu: Chha! (Che triste storia)

David: Si, comprendo. Però, adesso che ha saputo che il Pokèmon è accusato di fare del male alle persone, ha voluto accertarsene.

Ash: Ecco perché è venuta qui. Spero che stia bene.

Pikachu: Pika! (ehi, voi, venite!)

Ash: Che succede, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Guarda la luce della radiolina!)

David: La ricetrasmittente! E' accesa! Vuol dire qualcuno mi sta contattando- accese la ricetrasmittente- Si? Qui David.

Misty: David? Meno male, che funziona ancora la radio!

David: Misty? Sei tu?

Misty: Si.

David: Per fortuna, come stai?

Misty: Bene, per il momento.

David: Dove ti trovi?

Misty: Bella domanda! Non ne ho la minima idea, tutto intorno c'è solo nebbia. So solo che l'isola in cui mi trovo, non è molto distante dal luogo indicatomi. Avvisa la polizia!

David: Perché?

Misty: Ho trovato i bambini scomparsi. E' opera di alcuni del Team Rocket. Vogliono impossessarsi di un cristallo molto potente. Al momento sono riuscita a scappare e avvisarti, ma tra poco se ne accorgeranno della mia assenza.

David: Okey, avviso subito la polizia- prese il suo cellulare e chiamò.

Ash: Misty?- prese la ricetrasmittente.

Misty: ? Questa voce…?

Brock: Siamo noi, Misty- spiegò.

Misty: Che?! Ash, Brock! Cosa ci fate qui?

Ash: Siamo venuti a salvarti.

Misty: Come avete fatto a trovarmi?

Ash: Ti abbiamo vista al telegiornale.

Misty: ? Ah, allora mi hanno inquadrata, senza che me ne accorgessi.

Ash: Stai bene? Non ti hanno fatto del male?

Misty: No, sto bene. Quando è sbucato nel nulla il Pokèmon, ho battuto la testa e devo essere svenuta. Mi hanno catturato insieme agli altri.

Ash: Misty, perché non ci hai avvertiti?

Misty: Ecco…ah, sta arrivando qualcuno! State attenti a non farvi catturare da loro!- spense la ricetrasmittente.

Ash: Misty?

Brock: Che succede?

Ash: Ha chiuso il collegamento. Deve essere arrivato qualcuno.

David: Okey, tra poco la polizia arriverà.

Pikachu: Pika, pika? (Ehi, non avete notato che l'acqua si sta movimentando?)

Ash: Hai ragione, che sta succedendo?

David: E'il punto dove sono scomparsi i bambini. State ben aggrappati alla barca!

Brock: Okey.

Ash: Ma cosa sta uscendo dall'acqua?!

David: Ahh!

FINE 3 cap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ed ecco il terzo capitolo. Non c'è molto da commentare, ma se vi piace commentate pure. ^-^

Forse ci saranno degli errori di distrazione…abbiate pazienza ^_^' Comunque, se ne trovate avvisatemi, così correggo.

By Ya-chan 


	4. Cap 4

IL MISTERO DI LUGIA

Cap. 4

Nell'isola…  
  


Misty: Uff, per fortuna se ne sono andati. Ho temuto il peggio, quando delle guardie stavano venendo per di qua.

Togepi: Pri! Pri? (già, ma adesso che facciamo?)

Misty: Aspettiamo i rinforzi, per il momento non possiamo fare niente. Spero che non gli sia successo niente ai miei amici.

Togepi: Pri! (Guarda!)

Misty si sporse dal suo nascondiglio e vide degli uomini del Team Rocket, scortare delle persone.

Misty: Cosa? Ma sono loro! Oh, no! Anche loro sono stati catturati! Questa non ci voleva! A questo punto non resta che una soluzione!

Togepi: Pri? (Ovvero?)

Misty: Seguimi, dovremo recitare!

Togepi: Pi? (Eh?)

Nella sala…

Ash: Mh? Dove siamo?- si svegliò.

Guardia: Siete nel covo del Team Rocket- gli spiegò.

Brock: Che?

Guardia: Per fortuna che vi abbiamo scoperto, altrimenti avreste rovinato il progetto del nostro capo.

David: Che intenzioni avete? 

Guardia: Abbiamo avvisato i nostri superiori, tra poco saranno qui. Perciò, per il momento rimarrete rinchiusi qui dentro, con gli altri bambini- e chiuse la porta a chiave.

Ash: Voi siete i bambini rapiti?

Bambino: Si.

David: Accidenti, se non fosse stato per quel mostro marino…adesso saremmo in grado di liberarvi.

Brock: Non vedo tra loro Misty, evidentemente è riuscita ad uscire.

David: Ma adesso, come faremo noi a uscire?

All'infuori della porta, si sentirono delle voci.

Guardia: Come, i miei superiori vogliono parlarmi?

Guardia2: Si, sono venuto a sostituirti. Muoviti o si arrabbieranno!

Guardia: Volo! Tieni le chiavi- si allontanò di fretta.

Guardia2: Eh, eh! Che stupido! Ci ha creduto!- aprì la porta.

David: Cosa vorrà di nuovo?

Guardia2: Non abbiate paura, Togepi esci pure.

Togepi. Pri! (Eccomi!)- sbucò dalla giacchetta.

Ash: Togepi? Allora sei Misty!

Misty: Salve ragazzi, ottimo il mio travestimento, vero?

Brock: Brava, ci siamo cascati.

Bambino: Oh, sei la ragazza di prima.

Misty: Eh, eh. Hai visto che ho mantenuto la promessa? Adesso vi libero- slegò tutti.

David: Adesso dobbiamo andarcene, prima che arrivi la guardia.

Misty: Si.

Tutti uscirono in silenzio dalla porta e cercarono di uscire.

Brock: Aspettate, ci sono delle guardie, là in fondo!

Ash: Pikachu, vai con il super fulmine!

Pikachu: Pika!!!

Guardia3: Ahhh!- stecchito.

Ash: Bravo Pikachu!

David: Siamo arrivati all'uscita.

Guardia: Eccoli lì!- era la guardia di prima, che aveva scoperto l'inghippo- Stanno scappando! Prendeteli!

Misty: Accidenti! Come facciamo?

Brock: Dividiamoci! Così ci impiegheranno di più a prenderci.

Tutti: Okey- e si sparpagliarono.

Guardie: Ehh? E adesso come li prendiamo?

Pochi minuti dopo in una grotta, Misty, Ash e alcuni bambini si erano rifugiati all'interno.

Ash: Anf, li abbiamo seminati!

Misty: Si, che fatica però!

Bambino: Chissà dove saranno gli altri.

Misty: Non preoccuparti, sono al sicuro con David e Brock.

Ash: Ha ragione. Sta tranquillo.

Bambino: Si.

Ash: Adesso aspetteremo l'arrivo della polizia.

Misty: Sperando che anche loro non vengano spaventati da Lugia.

Ash: Misty, perché non me ne hai parlato prima?

Misty: Beh, credevo che non mi avresti creduto…del resto non mi ha mai creduto nessuno.

Ash: Avresti comunque potuto avvertirmi, mi ero preoccupato.

Misty: Si, scusa. Ma è stato improvviso. Ho sentito Lugia che mi chiamava e sono accorsa.

Ash: Eh? Ti ha chiamato?

Misty: Si, nel sonno, ho subito capito che si trovava in pericolo.

Ash: Misty, io ho creduto che tu te ne fossi andata via, per la litigata che abbiamo avuto.

Misty: Eh? Ah, ma no! Hai davvero creduto che me fossi andata per quel motivo? Se per ogni volta che litighiamo dovessi andarmene, allora me ne sarei andata da un pezzo- disse un po' divertita.

Ash: Già. Scusa.

Misty: Perché?

Ash: Per come mi sono comportato quella sera, non so cosa mi abbia preso.

Misty: Non è niente. L'importante è che ci siamo chiariti.

Ash: Misty?

Misty: Si?

Ash: Volevo chiederti…perché mi hai sempre seguito, nonostante io mi comportassi da sciocco? Solo per la bici?- chiese- "Dirà sicuramente di si…non so perché mi illudo"- pensò.

Misty: Perché sei importante per me- disse dolcemente.

Ash: Eh?- arrossì.

Misty: Si, all'inizio ti ho seguito solo per la bici, ma pian piano mi sono affezionata a te e a Brock. Siete molto importanti per me, anche se non lo riesco ad esprimervelo.

Ash: Misty…

Misty: Ma se tu realmente non puoi sopportarmi, me ne andrò sul serio, se tu vuoi.

Ash: No! Io…cioè, non voglio che tu te ne vada…anche per me sei importante, sei speciale. E io…io credo di…-arrossì -…ti considero più di una amica e vorrei che tu stessi sempre al mio fianco.

Misty: Ash- disse sorpresa.

Togepi: Pri (Uh, momento magico tra i due)

Pikachu: Pika (Già, lasciamoli soli)

Misty abbracciò Ash, che arrossì di nuovo, ma ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"Questa sensazione…è così bella e nuova…sto così bene con Misty e non me n'ero mai accorto…cosa vorrà dire?"- pensò Ash- "Se solo riuscissi a capirlo, potrei stare tranquillo. Chissà cosa proverà Misty per me"

Bambino: Ehi, guardate fuori!

Misty e Ash si staccarono e uscirono dalla grotta.

Cassid: Ehi, marmocchi! Se non uscite immediatamente, ci penserà Lugia a trovarvi e a farvi fuori.

Accanto a Cassid e Butch, c'era un grosso Pokèmon.

Bambina: Ahh! Ho paura, non voglio morire!- uscì dalla grotta urlando.

Misty: Aspetta! Non andare!- la rincorse.

Ash: Misty!

Butch: Oh, i marmocchi! Lugia, falli fuori!

Lugia: Gaar! (si!)

Misty: No, non ascoltarlo Lugia!

Lugia si stava preparando a sparare dalla bocca, una sfera bianca contro loro. Misty si mise davanti alla bambina paralizzata, facendo da scudo.

Ash: Misty! Attenta!

Misty: Lugia, non farlo! Lo so che non vuoi fare del male, sono loro che ti costringono! Per favore, ribellati! Mi hai chiamato, ricordi? Sono venuta a salvarti- incominciò a piangere- Ascoltami Lugia!

Cassid: Non ascoltarla, Lugia. Tu sei ai nostri ordini, perciò ci devi obbedire! Falli fuori!

Lugia tentenneggiò, come se due forze contrarie lottassero nella sua mente.

Ash corse verso Misty, ma venne bloccato da dietro, da Brock.

Ash: Brock, che fai?! Lasciami!

Brock: Ash, non andare è troppo pericoloso!- lo tenne fermo.

Ash: Ma c'è Misty! Devo aiutarla! Lasciami andare!- si dimenò dalla stretta di Brock.

Brock: Ragiona Ash, cosa puoi fare tu?!

Ash: Non lo so, ma non posso lasciarla andare! Lei…lei è la mia Misty! E io l'amo! L'amo!- pianse di rabbia, nel non potersi muovere.

Brock: Ash…- rimase sorpreso, dalla confessione del ragazzo.

David: Ash, calmati. Misty è l'unica, che è in grado di fermare Lugia.

Ash: Eh?- si fermò.

Brock: Si, Ash. Misty e Lugia sono profondamente legati. Per questo, solo lei può far ragionare il Pokèmon.

Ash: Ma…e se non c'è la facesse? E se gli succedesse qualcosa?

David: Non preoccuparti, Misty sa quello che fa. Così come ha deciso di ritrovare Lugia, riuscirà a salvarlo dal Team Rocket. Devi avere fiducia in lei.

Ash:…si- si calmò e Brock lo lasciò libero- Io ho fiducia in Misty- si asciugò le lacrime.

Butch: Cassid! Aumenta la potenza del raggio dell'ubbidienza!

Cassid: Lo sto già facendo!- mosse dei pulsantini di un telecomando.

Lugia: Wargh!- si dimenò.

Misty: Lugia! Che ti sta succedendo?

Cassid: Ahhh! Un corto circuito!- lanciò via il telecomando, che esplose.

Butch: Accidenti, il telecomando è esploso!

David: Oh, no! Questo vuol dire che il Pokèmon è furioso, per effetto del corto circuito della macchina!

Brock: Ma allora Lugia è senza controllo!

Lugia: Wargh! Arrght!- lanciò tutto intorno all'isola, sfere di energia. La terra cominciò a tremare e le montagne incominciarono a sgretolarsi. Cassid e Butch vennero colpiti.

David: Presto, portiamo al riparo i bambini!

Brock: Si! Ash, vieni!

Ash: Eh? Si- si girò un attimo a vedere Misty e tornò da Brock.

Misty era ancora davanti a Lugia in posizione da scudo.

"Come posso fare, ora? Lugia non mi ascolta più! Gli effetti esagerati di quella macchina l' hanno reso furioso"- si girò dietro di lei e vide impallidita la bambina- "Prima devo portare al sicuro la bambina".

Misty: Ascoltami bene, piccola. Non avere paura. Lugia non vuol fare del male…è solo confuso.

La bambina continuava a piangere.

Bimba: I- io voglio tornare a casa da mia madre!- frignò.

Misty: E ci andrai presto. Però prima voglio, che tu vada dagli altri.

Bimba: Ma ho paura!

Misty: Abbi fiducia, Lugia non ti farà del male. Non ricordi? E' il protettore degli oceani.

Bimba: Si…

Misty: Quando ti darò il via, tu correrai dagli altri, okey?

Bimba: Si- si strofinò il naso.

Misty: Bene- corse verso Lugia - Ehi, Lugia! Sono qui!- cercò di attirare la sua attenzione.

Lugia: Wargh!- ringhiò.

Misty: Ora!- diede il segnale alla bambina- Lugia, seguimi!- e corse via.

Lugia la seguì sparando qua e là lampi di energia.

Misty: Ihhh! E' più veloce di me!- gridò, mentre correva più che poteva- Devo a tutti i costi, portalo dall'altra parte della spiaggia!

La bambina raggiunse gli altri.

Ash: Misty dov'è?- chiese.

Bambina: Ha portato lontano da qui Lugia.

Ash: Eh? Ma è pazza?! Così Lugia la farà a pezzi!- corse via.

Misty: Anf, anf! Sono arrivata!- ansimò.

Lugia: Ghargh! Grrr!- sbraitò e guardò in modo minaccioso Misty.

Misty: Lugia, cerca di ricordarti! Tu non sei così, non lo sei mai stato!

Lugia: Ghar!

Misty: Ti ricordi di me? Tu mi hai salvato quando io stavo per morire affogata! Da allora siamo diventati amici! Capisci? Siamo amici. Né io, né te, saremo mai più soli. Credimi!

Ma il Pokèmon non le diede ascolto e la scaraventò per terra.

Ash: Pikachu! Attacco tuono fulmine!- comparse dietro Lugia.

Pikachu: Pika! (Si!)- mandò la scossa elettrica a Lugia.

Lugia: Guarh!- si girò arrabbiato.

Ash sgattaiolò da Misty, aiutandola ad alzarsi.

Ash: Misty, tutto bene? Ti sei fatta male?

Misty: Ash…no, niente- e guardò Lugia- Io…io non credo di riuscire a far ragionare Lugia, non sono in grado!- cominciò a demoralizzarsi.

Ash: Misty! Non demoralizzarti! Tu c'è la puoi fare! Ne sono sicuro!

Misty: Ma io…

Ash: Io ti sosterrò sempre. C'è la puoi fare. Credici!

Misty: Ash…-sorrise- Hai ragione- guardò Lugia e gli si avvicinò.

Lugia: Gharh! Arghh!

Misty: Lugia…quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, tu mi hai regalato questo- estrasse un piccolo strumento a fiato- Te lo ricordi?

Lugia cominciò ad innervosirsi, ma cercò di mantenere un po' di controllo.

Misty: Mi hai detto che ogni volta che io sarei stata in pericolo, suonando questo strumento, tu saresti accorso ad aiutarmi. Questa volta è diverso, sei tu in pericolo e tocca me salvarti. Ascolta, Lugia- incominciò a suonare lo strumento.

Dallo strumentò uscì una dolce melodia, che arrivò a sentirsi, anche dove si trovavano David e Brock.

Era una bella musichetta, che assomigliava a un carion. Lugia dapprima nervoso, pian piano si calmò, fino a starsene quatto ad ascoltare la bella melodia.

La musica entrò nel cuore di Lugia e fece sparire lo smarrimento e la rabbia.

Dopo qualche minuto Misty smise di suonare.

Lugia: Yagh… (Misty…)- disse sorridente il Pokèmon e si avvicinò a Misty.

Misty: Lugia…ti ricordi di me?- pianse di felicità e lo accarezzò- E' tutto finito, per fortuna.

Butch: Questo lo dici tu!- si sentì il rumore di un elicottero in cielo.

Ash: Stanno scappando!

Cassid: Ah, ah! Allocchi! Anche se non abbiamo più Lugia, non vuol dire che abbiamo rinunciato al cristallo- e mostrò il prezioso cristallo.

Ash: Accidenti! L' hanno trovato!

Misty: Lugia, dobbiamo fermarli…te la senti?

Lugia: Yagh! (Si! Salite su!)

Ash e Misty salirono sopra Lugia, che incominciò a prendere il volo.

Misty: Li abbiamo quasi raggiunti!

Cassid: Muoviti Butch! Li abbiamo alle calcagne!

Ash: Arrendetevi!

Butch: Mai!

Misty: Staryu! Go! Getto d'acqua su Cassid!

Cassid: Blubhh!- l'acqua gli arrivò in faccia- Nooo!- il cristallo le cadde dalle mani.

Ash: Bulbasaur! Stretta con liane!- e recuperò il cristallo, prima che cadesse in acqua.

Butch: Maledetti, adesso c'è la pagherete!- gli andò contro con l'elicottero.

Misty: Lugia, vira a destra!- si scansarono dalla traiettoria dell'elicottero.

Ash: Fiuu! Mancato per un pelo! 

Pikachu: Pii! (Già!)

Misty: Horsea, macchia il vetro dell'elicottero!

Horsea: Ghh! (Si!)

Butch: Ahh! Non ci vedo più niente!

Cassid: Presto idiota, prendi il controllo del veicolo!

Ash: Adesso tocca a te, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika! (Pronto!)

Ash: Attacco fulmine!

Cassid e Butch: Nooo! Abbiamo perso!- l'elicottero esplose e loro vennero catapultatati via.

Ash e Misty: Evviva!- esultarono.

Proprio in quel momento, arrivò la polizia e catturarono tutti membri del Team Rocket. Cassid e Butch caddero proprio davanti a loro. Così ci fu anche per loro l'arresto.

Lugia riportò sull'altra spiaggia Ash e Misty, in modo da non farsi vedere dalle altre persone.

Lugia: Misty, ti ringrazio per ciò che hai fatto…- parlò attraversò le loro menti.

Misty: Devi andartene?

Lugia: Si…

Ash: Che fine farà il cristallo? 

Lugia: Lo riporterò nelle profondità degli abissi e veglierò su di esso, come ho sempre fatto.

Misty: Mi mancherai…- lo abbracciò.

Lugia: Anche a me, ma rimarrò sempre nel tuo cuore. Ovunque tu andrai. Quando avrai bisogno di me, basterà che tu mi chiami e io accorrerò.

Misty: Si…

Lugia: Ma credo, che non avrai più bisogno di me…ci sarà un'altra persona che ti proteggerà e che ti vorrà bene- guardò Ash e gli sorrise con gli occhi. Ash arrossì, senza dire niente.

Misty: Ciao Lugia…

Ash: Ciao…

Pikachu: Pika…(Ciao…)

Lugia: Arrivederci amici e grazie di tutto!- e scomparve nelle immensità dell'oceano, portandosi appresso il leggendario cristallo.

Misty rimase a guardare Lugia, che si allontanava sempre più, fino a scomparire. Gli faceva molta amarezza doversi separare di nuovo da lui. Ma sapeva che sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco.

Ash: Misty…andiamo?- gli porse una mano.

Misty: Si…

Ash: Sei triste?

Misty: Beh, si. Ma sono felice che tutto si sia risolto per il meglio- sorrise.

Ash: Già.

Misty: Ah, grazie di essere venuto in mio soccorso. Senza il tuo appoggio, non credo che sarei riuscita a risvegliare Lugia- lo prese per la mano- Grazie.

Ash non poté fare a meno di arrossire.

Ash: Eh, eh- rise imbarazzato.

Brock: Misty, Ash!- arrivarono gli altri correndo.

David: Finalmente vi abbia trovato!- gli andò incontrò- Come state? Tutto bene?

Misty: Si. Stiamo bene.

Ash: E i bambini?

Brock: Stanno bene. La polizia è arrivata e ha catturato tutti i membri del Team Rocket, compreso Cassid e Butch.

David: E Lugia?

Misty e Ash si guardarono un momento.

Misty: E' tornato a casa sua…

Ash:...nel suo oceano.

Brock: Quindi è tutto risolto. Meno male- tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

David: Adesso andiamo, l'agente Jenny ci riporterà indietro. Le nostre imbarcazioni sono distrutte.

Misty: E' vero, mi dispiace di aver rotto la tua barca, David- disse triste.

David: Non importa, l'importante è che stiamo tutti bene- sorrise.

Ash: Vuoi vedere che adesso ti perseguita, per farsi risarcire della barca?- disse maliziosamente a Misty.

Misty: Spiritoso!

Tutti risero e tornarono dai bambini.

Qualche giorno dopo, Ash aveva sfidato il capopalestra di Keart. Era natale e tutti stavano festeggiando a casa di Ash.

Ash: Yum, mamma, cucini deliziosamente come la solito!

Misty: Concordo!

Delia: Troppo buoni, ma anche il merito va a Brock, che mi ha aiutato.

Prof. Oak: Eh, eh. Diventerà un bravo cuoco- si rivolse ad Ash- Allora Ash, ho saputo che hai battuto il capopalestra di Keart.

Ash: Si.

Prof. Oak: Bene, sei a buon punto.

Ash: Già.

Delia: Andiamo a sistemarci in salotto, così chiacchieriamo.

Prof. Oak: Ottima idea.

Tutti si trasferirono in salotto e ripresero a chiacchierare. La casa era addobbata di adorni natalizi e in un angolo c'era un bell'albero di natale. Pikachu e Togepi giocavano a nascondino.

Misty guardava assorta l'albero di natale, nonostante facesse vedere di essere allegra, in fondo era un po' triste. Senza farsi vedere si allontanò dal gruppo e decise di andare fuori, a fare una passeggiata.

Fuori faceva freddino. Misty camminò per un po' e non si accorse che Ash l'aveva seguita.

Ash: Misty.

Misty: Mh?- si girò e vide Ash- Ash, che ci fai qui?- chiese.

Ash: Cosa ci fai tu, piuttosto. Perché te ne sei andata?

Misty: Ecco io…avevo bisogno di fare una passeggiata…- continuò a camminare, senza dire niente.

"Perché ha l'aria così assorta?"- si chiese Ash.

Ormai era sera e dappertutto si sentiva aria di natale. Misty arrivò ad una radura e si sedette.

Ash: Misty, c'è qualcosa che non va? Se vuoi me ne puoi parlare- si sedette accanto a lei.

Misty: Grazie Ash…ma va tutto bene- guardò il cielo stellato- Sai…era un giorno della vigilia di natale, quando mio padre morì in un incidente stradale. Quel giorno, mi ricordo che stavo aspettando mio padre, per poter fare insieme a lui l'albero di natale. Ma le ore passavano e di lui non c'era traccia. Poi, venne la polizia a riferirci che mio padre aveva avuto un incidente e che non c'è l'aveva fatta a sopravvivere. Qualche giorno dopo il funerale, mia madre abbandonò me e le mie sorelle. 

Ash: Non hai più avuto notizie di tua madre?

Misty: No, l'unica cosa che sappiamo è che si è risposata in un'altra città. Non si è più fatta vedere dal giorno del funerale.

Ash: Ti manca?

Misty: Per niente, nonostante tutto non la conoscevo tanto, perché quando se ne andò ero ancora piccola, quindi non ho sentito la sua mancanza. E poi ho sempre avuto le mie sorelle su cui contare, anche se talvolta mi fanno arrabbiare. Però se non fosse stato per quell'incidente, adesso mio padre sarebbe ancora vivo…- divenne triste. Dal suo viso cadde una lacrima.

Ash: Misty…- cercò di consolarla, ma Misty si scostò.

Misty: No, non è niente, non preoccuparti- si allontanò da lui e si asciugò gli occhi. 

"Adesso mi spiego la sua freddezza"- pensò Ash- "Di solito non mi racconta niente del suo passato…è perché non vuole rinvangare tristi ricordi? Con me e con gli altri non fa vedere mai il suo lato debole, si è fatta sempre vedere forte"

Misty: E' meglio che torniamo, gli altri si saranno preoccupando- si alzò.

Ash: Misty, se non te la senti, possiamo rimanere fuori un altro po'.

Misty: Ti ringrazio, ma sto già meglio. Mi sento già più sollevata ad avertene parlato- disse sorridendo e s'incamminò senza guardarlo in faccia.

Ash: Misty…- l'afferrò per la mano. Misty si bloccò.

Misty incominciò a singhiozzare, senza farsi vedere. Le lacrime le uscivano contro voglia. Ash intuì il suo stato d'animo e l'abbracciò. Misty, sentendosi protetta, si lasciò andare e si mise a piangere. Dopo qualche minuto Misty si calmò.

Ash: Adesso stai meglio?

Misty: Si, grazie.

Ash: Sono contento- gli asciugò delicatamente le lacrime- Misty…io non ti abbandonerò mai…

Misty: Ash…

I loro visi si avvicinarono e si baciarono.

Ash: Ti amo- disse.

Misty: Anch'io- e si baciarono di nuovo.

Ash: Adesso torniamo a casa.

Misty: Si…oh, Ash hai guardato dove ci troviamo?- guardò in alto. Ash la imitò.

Ash: Siamo sotto un vischio…

Misty: Sai, dicono che baciarsi sotto un vischio, porti fortuna.

Ash: Chissà.

I due tornarono dagli altri.

Brock: Finalmente, pensavo che vi foste persi- disse scherzosamente.

Delia: Oh, guardate il cielo!

Tutti guardarono fuori dalla finestra…stava nevicando, ciocchi di neve cadevano a terra ricoprendo pian piano la città.

Misty: Che bello!- commentò estasiata.

Ash: Già.

Tracey: Ehi, è mezzanotte! Auguri di buon natale!

Tutti: Auguri di Buon natale a tutti!

THE END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hello, anche questa è un'altra fiction sui Pokèmon, scritta tempo fa e rivista di recente.

Comunque, con questo capitolo, posso dire che ho terminato. Spero che il finale, non sia stato un po' troppo deludente. -_-'

Allora, se avete da fare commenti, fate pure. ^-^

Io adesso cercherò di finire le altre fiction, lasciate a metà…sperando di finire anche quelle. ^_^'

Ciao e a presto!

Pokèmon & Company, non sono di mia proprietà. 

By Ya-chan


End file.
